1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor packaging, and, more particularly, to semiconductor packaging in wireless devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, require antennas for transmitting and receiving signals. Conventionally, a wireless communication device includes therein an antenna and a communication module (e.g., a semiconductor package with RF communication capability), each disposed on different parts of a circuit board. Under the conventional approach, the antenna and the communication module are separately manufactured and electrically connected after being placed on the circuit board. Since separate sets of equipment are separately manufactured, higher manufacturing costs are incurred. Moreover, the conventional approach makes it more difficult to achieve a compact product design.
Furthermore, since antenna signals are high-frequency signals, electromagnetic interference (EMI) may easily occur. EMI may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of the circuit. As is known in the art, electromagnetic interference protection can be achieved using an electromagnetic interference shielding frame disposed on the circuit board.